Waiting For You
by HellonHeels1103
Summary: Quil imprinted on Claire when she was two years old. You know that story. Now Claire is grown up and Quil loves her the way he was always meant to. Will Claire feel the same way? Quil and Claire POVs. Rated M for future relationship changes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - As everyone knows, Stephanie Meyers owns these characters. I just love them. This is my first story and I hope that you guys enjoy it. Let me know! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – The Right Thing<strong>

Quil POV

She ran her brush one last time through her thick black hair. She looked into the mirror and sighed, looked out the window and smiled before she shut the light off.

She knew I was there. She has done this every night since she was two years old, and that was twenty years ago. That is how long I have loved her.

I also knew that as of tonight, even though it was going to be hard, I was making the right decision.

I took off at a dead run towards the beaches of La Push. I pushed my legs faster and harder, filling my lungs with the different scents that filled the chilling air. Even though it was dark, I knew where I was going. Having wolf night vision seemed to help with that. I ran through the giant trees of the ancient woods of my ancestors. On nights like this, it felt as if they were all around me. Their legends ran through my veins. Their songs played in my ears. Their spirits filled my heart. I knew that the magic of my shifting was a gift, a gift that my ancestors had given me. I knew that because of their gift I was able to live the way I did and to be in a pack with my brothers. It was also this gift that gave me her.

She has had my heart since she was two years old. The moment I saw her, it was all over. Everything I was and was ever going to be was because of her. Her little fingers had me wrapped around every single one of them. It wasn't the love that a man feels for a woman. It was the love that an older brother felt for the unexpected baby sister. But as the years have gone by, that love has become something different. With each milestone we reached, my love for her changed just a tiny bit until it was what I felt now. I loved her, more than I loved my family or my brothers. More than I loved the way my muscles stretched with my long wolf strides. More than I loved the way my heart beat fast with the hunt. She was my reason for everything, which is why I am running so hard tonight.

I reached the edge of the beach just as the moon cast the rocky island's shadow out in the ocean. The stars seemed brighter tonight, but maybe that's just because it's not cloudy tonight, or it maybe because my heart is aching with happiness and with hurt. I slowly made my way to the group of rocks that was always my packs meeting area when we had pack meetings. I smelled the smoke from a recent fire and I sat on the rock that always seemed to be mine when we came here.

I looked out into the ocean and felt my heart skip a beat. I knew this was the right decision. Some of my brothers had already made this decision. It was a decision to change their life, to accept the inevitable. Our time of need was long over. Things were quiet and safe here in La Push and in Forks. But that didn't make this decision easy.

I thought back to her smile as she shut the light off tonight. She knew I was always there to protect her. She knew that I would never let her fall. I hope she would remember that even after tonight. Tonight was the end of one chapter of our life and the beginning of a new one. I wasn't sure if she felt the same way, but I was ready to show her how much my feelings had changed for her. I was ready to love her, the way that I was meant to. This decision was for her, for us.

I lifted my head and let a long, deep howl out. My heart swelled inside me and felt heavy in my chest. I took one last look around the beach and felt my eyes mist over. I hope she knew what she meant to me. This was all for her. I smiled and felt the heat roll off my body. I felt my skin fall off and come back on again. I stood on my two human legs and pulled my shorts on as I looked out into the water.

This is what's right.

This is what's meant to be.

I turn away from the water and head back to my house.

I turn away from my life for the past twenty years.

I turn away from my pack and my brothers.

I turn toward my life with her.

This was the last night I would phase. I was ready for forever to begin. It begins with this.

It begins and ends with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Stephanie Meyers owns the characters, I just like messing around with them. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Realization<strong>

ClairePOV

"I swear I can't do anything with this hair" I thought as I looked in the mirror. If Quil was here he would tell me that I was overreacting and that my hair looked just fine. That's Quil for you. He's always been that way to me. He never let me fuss over the small stuff, which I tended to do from time to time.

I set the brush down and looked out the window. I knew he was there. He always came to my window when he knew I was getting ready for bed. Ever since I moved into Aunt Emily's old house in La Push about a year and a half ago, Quil would come at about this time to sit on the small hill that was right in line with my bedroom. I smiled and shut off the light.

It never bothered me out that he was always there keeping an eye on me. He has always been in my life. Even when I went off to college, he would come and visit me for weeks on end. He would sneak me all of my favorite foods and would make sure that I was doing my homework. He's half the reason I did so well in school.

The physician's assistant school that I had attended was one of the most competitive schools in the state. I about quit my first semester in. I called Quil crying my eyes out asking him if I had made the right decision. He came right away, wiped my tears and helped me get through that week. He would come anytime I had a big test and would help me study. I got great grades and I had no body to thank other than him. On graduation day he was there to cheer me on right along with my parents.

I graduated last May and moved back to La Push to work in the hospital in Forks. There really was no other place I would want to go. This was my home and I never had the ambition to move away. Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam's old house was just sitting in La Push not being used so I offered them a price and they didn't hesitate to sell it to me. So now I have this great big house all to myself, and I was totally ok with Quil sitting outside my bedroom… I mean there could be a bear or something trying to get into my house to get me and I know he wouldn't let that happen.

As I laid down into my bed, I started thinking about life as of the present. It had been so crazy. I started in the Emergency Unit at Forks, I had this house that I had to make into a home, my mom and dad had decided to move to Oregon, Renesmee and Jake had just had their first baby, and I was getting older and hadn't met anyone yet that I could begin my life with. It wasn't like I was an old maid, I just knew that everything else had fallen into place and a significant other was the only thing missing. It wasn't like I didn't find anyone attractive. There had always been that one guy, but somehow it seemed like that was a possibility that would never happen.

Quil was always that guy that I would compare my boyfriends to. I had quite a few boyfriends but they never had seemed to work out. Quil was it for me but I knew that he would never feel the same way for me. He was part of something much bigger than I would ever be part of. He had this magic inside of him that no one would ever be able to have because it was part of our history. He would never feel the way I feel about him because I think he always thought of me as the younger sister. But I was a grown up now. I was a successful PA with a house and I knew what I wanted.

I want Quil.

I will stop at nothing to make him see me the way I wanted him to see me.

As a woman who was in love with a man.

I closed my eyes and fell off to sleep knowing that once again tonight I would dream of those dark brown eyes and that mesmerizing smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – My initials are SM but unfortunately I am not Stephanie Meyers, but these characters belong to her. I just like making stories about them. Enjoy my pretties!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Sweet Dreams<strong>

ClairePOV

"Oh no, oh crap!" I stumbled out of bed after realizing I had slept through my alarm. No shower this morning, I was going to be late for work if I didn't hurry up. I ran down the stairs, grabbed a cup of coffee (thank God for automatic coffee makers), picked up an apple and ran out the door.

This was the third time in the past two weeks this has happened. What is going on with me? Geez. I started up my truck and waited for the window to clear. I guess I really shouldn't be questioning myself. I knew why I was sleeping through my alarms. Dreams that made me not want to wake up were making everything around me disappear.

As I backed out of my driveway I was taken back to my dream that had thrown me for a loop this morning.

_I was in that place again. That place where you're not sure if you're really dreaming or if you're awake. It was sunny and so warm and I was sitting on the logs down by La Push. Everyone was there. It was like everyone that I loved had decided it was the perfect day at the beach. _

_Suddenly Quil runs up to me and grabs my hand. We take off running into the woods like we always used to. We run down the path to the cliffs where everyone always jumps from. Instead of the cliffs at the end of the trail there is a small field where there are hundreds of sunflowers, too tall to see over. Quil covers my eyes as he pushes us through the field. I feel out in front of me until there are no more sunflowers to go through, Quil uncovers my eyes and then, _

I wake up.

Yes, it always ends that way when I am with Quil in my dreams. I'm always left red faced and frustrated. Damn.

I pulled into the hospital and parked in the back lot. Open my door and step in a puddle. Yep, it's definitely going to be one of those days.

I rush into the back door of the ER three minutes before my shift is to start. So much for report, I'll have to get a quick run-down from Amy since she has been here all night.

"Ok Ms. I'm too good to get out of bed on time, here's your list of current patients. There are only eight rooms full this morning; hopefully it stays that way for you." Amy said as she slid the clipboard to me with a smile on her face.

"Please tell me there's coffee someplace close, I finished my cup from home in about five minutes after pulling out of the driveway." I whimper to her as I thumb through the paperwork.

She brought me a cup of coffee, gave me a quick smile, grabbed her jacket and ran out. I grab my clip board and head off to start my rounds.

About 3 hours later, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Good morning/afternoon Bear, hope you slept well. Are you busy tonight?" – Quil

I smile and click a quick response back – "Good morning, I slept ok. I'm not busy tonight I get off at 7, what you have in mind?"

"You'll just have to wait to find out. See you around 8." Quil sent back.

I closed my phone and smiled. I'll tell you that boy will be the death of me.

I closed my eyes for only a brief second and I heard the most dreaded sound you can here when you're on the ER floor. The emergency code in the hospital went off in one of my rooms. I rushed back to room 6 where I heard tons of commotion. As I walked in, there was a very red faced, sweating woman giving me the death stare. I knew that look. I've seen it many, many times. There was about to be an extra person in this room if I didn't call the OBGYN right then. I called Dr. White and rushed back to the woman's side. I told her to breathe and everything would be fine. I knew that as soon as the appropriate people came I would be able to step back and just observe.

I heard nearing footsteps and I knew that Dr. White was very close. I turned to go to the door and I came to face to face with these piercing blue eyes.

I stepped back. "You're not Dr. White" I squeaked, not taking my eyes off of the ocean deep eyes.

"No, Dr. White was unable to come in tonight, I'm Dr. Bradley," the Greek God said to me.

"Oh, well this is Mrs. Tanous, she is 8 ½ months pregnant and I believe she is ready for you." I said as I nearly tripped over myself trying to get out of the way.

"Well I don't have anyone to assist me, would you like to stay and help? I do believe that this little baby is ready to be here any moment." He questioned while looking up from under his eyelashes.

"I would love to." I beamed. I have never been asked to assist and it was always a dream of mine to help.

"Well all right then." He turned and looked at Mrs. Tanous, "Well Mrs. Tanous, lets have a baby." He turned back to me and began to suit up.

I looked at him and turned to grab a gown. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and I saw a small smile play across his lips.

I was in major trouble.

Mr. Eye Candy was the devil in the flesh.

I glanced at Dr. Bradley, he glanced back at me as we turned to help Mrs. Tanous. I felt those eyes slice right through me.

I was definitely in trouble.


End file.
